


(Un)limited Uses

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, occasionally, the Hawaiian heat is too much for Danny. But damn it, he looks like a professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)limited Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com), August 27, 2011

Danny's breathing harder than he should be when he catches up to where Steve is almost literally sitting on their suspect. He tugs at his tie and takes a deep breath before he gets close enough to where Steve can tell how bad it is.

"Took you long enough," is all Steve says. "Book 'em, Danno."

Steve leaves the guy on the ground while Danny wrenches him to his feet and starts marching him back towards the car. And now he's got something to blame the excessive sweating on. He should be used to this by now, as he's been on the island for a few years now, but occasionally there are days when the heat is more oppressive than it should be, and despite the fact that he knows he can wrestle even Steve to the ground if he has to, he just can't keep up.

Today is one of those days, and his trousers and shirt feel like they're clinging to him in all the wrong places, while his tie is about to literally strangle him. He's pretty sure he looks a wreck right now, but for all that he's constantly reminded that they're in _Hawaii, Danno. Maybe lose the tie once in a while_ , he's pretty married to being a professional on the job.

God knows that it's saved them when every so often the governor sends in an auditor to uncover evidence of how they're not a proper task force and their budget should be cut below the level that keeps Steve happily up to his ears in explosives.

But on days like today it's a relief to push their suspect into the back of a squad car and climb back into the Camaro where Steve is already waiting with the air running full blast. Even if Danny does get mocked for loosening his tie a few inches while they drive.

"You know," Steve starts, once Danny's gulped down one of the bottles of water Steve insists they keep in the back of the car for emergencies. "It wouldn't hurt to lose the tie when we're not at HQ."

"So you admit that there's some value in my ties. He shows some common sense at last. I'll be sure to call a press conference when we get back."

"I'm just saying that there are limited uses for ties on this island."

"Need I remind you of how useful my ties have been? If I didn't wear a tie you would not have been able to replace the grenades that are sitting in the glove compartment. Yes, Steve, I did look at your orders. If you remember, I wrote them, because three years later and you still can't be fucked to do paperwork."

Steve looks sideways at Danny, and he suddenly almost regrets his choice in words. Ok, not really.

"Can't be fucked. Is that right?"

"Are you saying you can be?" Danny asks, openly leering now.

"Come by my place tonight. I'll also show you the proper way to use ties out here."


End file.
